


Latte

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: There'll always be... the latte!
Just another tiny, fluffy ficlet! Characters aren't mine. Any mistakes are!





	

Kara Danvers was late for work. And because Kara Danvers was NEVER late for work, Cat Grant felt a sudden almost-but-not-quite twinge of worry. Her latte was missing after all. She stalked into her office calling for Miss Tessmacher to get her coffee, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was disappointed that Kara hadn’t been there with her latte. She rolled her eyes. Now she’d have to find some other excuse to see the reporter. How inconvenient.

“Whoa!!” Supergirl managed to arrest her fall before she hit the ground and left another crater. The National City Mayor’s Office was beginning to get a little ticked off by the random damage the hero was leaving behind and she’d been making a special effort to be more careful. She shot back into the air to face once more the alien who had been, quite frankly, kicking her ass for the past fifteen minutes.

“Supergirl, seriously?” Alex’s voice came through the hero’s earpiece.

“Why don’t YOU come and give it a go?” Supergirl snapped. “I don’t enjoy getting punched in the face before I’ve even had my morning coff…”

A blow to her head left the Girl of Steel hovering on the edge of unconsciousness and she once again felt herself falling. This time, though, she couldn’t stop in time and she totaled a few parked cars as she bounced off them and hit the ground. At least there were still no craters. Rolling over with a groan, the hero covered her eyes with the back of her hand and just breathed for a few moments but then she had healed and shot once more into the sky. It took longer than she’d hoped but finally, the hero had subdued the alien and handed him over to the DEO.

Landing on the roof of CatCo, Kara did a quick change and trotted down the stairs, only to realize that she had no latte for Cat. She glanced at her watch and accepted that, since she was forty-five minutes late, it didn’t matter anyway so she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked toward the CEO’s office, notepad and pen in hand. “Good morning, Eve,” she smiled as she passed Cat’s assistant but she frowned when the woman gave her an odd look. Then Cat was in the doorway, taking her hand and dragging her, first into her office and then straight out onto the balcony.

“Kara,” the older woman hissed. “You really need to start carrying a mirror. And where are your glasses?”

For a moment, the hero just blinked and then she reached up to her face, her mouth falling open with realization. She went for her bag, searching but not finding the required ocular accessory. “Shoot,” she muttered. “I must have left them somewhere.” Kara had a vague recollection of placing them on her coffee table before bed the previous night and she slapped herself in the forehead. “Ugh. Idiot.”

Then, to the hero’s horror, Cat produced a pack of Kleenex, licked one and started cleaning dirt off Kara’s face. “How do you expect to keep your identity secret when you’re making so many obvious blunders! I saw you on the news fighting that alien and now, here you are, looking like you just fought an alien!”

“You know what?” Kara replied, angrily rubbing Cat’s Mom-spit off her cheek with her sleeve. “Maybe I’m tired of the charade!” She paced back and forth, chopping her hand in the air. “Maybe I’m tired of the pressure of EVERYONE expecting EVERYTHING from me. Do you know how much sleep I’ve had in the past week, Miss Grant? I’ve had barely a full night in SEVEN DAYS! And yes, I do ACTUALLY need sleep! I saved a bunch of people from an acid spitting monster last night and a different alien this morning and I’m standing here, worried because I don’t have a LATTE for you!” She ran her hand through her hair and her shoulders sagged as she registered the surprise on her friend’s face. “I’m... I’m sorry,” she finally added, her voice soft. “I shouldn’t take it out on you.” Kara turned away and leaned on the balcony wall, looking down at the traffic so many stories below.

Behind her, Cat’s eyes gentled and she came to stand beside her, rubbing her back gently. “You were worried about my latte?”

The Girl of Steel sighed. “Bringing it to you is the only thing that feels normal to me anymore. Everything has changed so much.”

The older woman covered Kara’s hand with her own, smiling as the hero laced their fingers together. “It’s the little things, isn’t it, Kara?” she replied softly. “It’s one of the two things I missed the most while I was away.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“And the other thing?”

Cat leaned against her friend. “Honestly,” she said with a chuckle. “I couldn’t give two shits about the latte. I just missed the person who brought them.”

Tears rose to Kara’s eyes and she hugged the CEO gently. “I missed you too.”

Just then, Kara’s phone chimed and she fished it out of her back pocket with a sigh. “No rest for the wicked,” she muttered as she read the message from her sister that she was needed at the DEO but, when she looked up and saw affectionate green eyes looking back, things suddenly didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“Go, Supergirl,” Cat smiled. “I’ll still be here when you get back. Chop chop.”

Kara took a moment to stroke the older woman’s cheek. “Dinner?” she asked, boldly.

“Definitely.” As the Girl of Steel turned to go, Cat caught her hand again. “Promise me you’ll be careful. I need you to come back to me.”

Kara smiled. “I promise I’ll try.”


End file.
